Baroness
This page is for the character The Baroness. For the person who played her until 2014, see The-Baroness. BARONESS was the spoiled offspring of European aristocrats who made sure that both her and her brother, Eugen, had the best of everything in life. During the time of the Vietnam War, Eugen had abandoned his aristocratic lifestyle. Using his power and influence, he delivered medical supplies and other needed items into the war-torn region. On one tragic occasion, Eugen's sister, the woman who one day would become The Baroness, accompanied him on what would result in a deal gone bad. Eugen was fatally wounded just as another soldier later known as Snake-Eyes burst in and killed Eugen's murderers. His sister, who had been in another room, believed that the soldier had destroyed both her brother and his supposedly peaceful contacts. This set her on a course of revenge that would lead her into a life of international terrorism. She joined the ranks of COBRA, rising to become its top intelligence agent. The Baroness is a highly intelligent and ambitious individual, and a world-class expert in cryptography, psychological warfare, and bio-chemical skin-irritants. She is full of contradictions: cynical yet romantic, calculating but naive, blunt and prone to beating around the bush. She is qualified in most small arms, including the M-16, AK-47, RPG 7, and the Uzi. She is also an experienced H.I.S.S. tank operator, and her military specialties include helicopter and fixed wing pilot. Her principle weakness is in the division of her loyalty between Cobra Commander and Destro. Her chief strength would seem to lie in her incredible skill at disguise and impersonation, as well as her ability to work everyone around her against each other, to her advantage. Her powers of manipulation and seduction are simply breathtaking. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Anastasia Cisarovna DeCobray was born somewhere in Europe in 1953 to wealthy aristocrats who spoiled her. Her brother, Eugen, had been part of a humanitarian effort to bring medical supplies to the natives of Vietnam during the Vietnam War. The supplies were to be distributed to the people regardless of their political affiliation. During the Tet offensive, Eugen had been in Saigon and Anastasia, only 15 years old, came along since she was on Christmas break from her boarding school. When they arrived, a warehouse which was supposed to be filled with the supplies was empty. He discovered that his contacts were selling the supplies to buy weapons. When DeCobray found out, the two men shot him dead. At that moment, a young soldier -- Snake-Eyes -- arrived and killed the two men. Anastasia rushed into the room and saw Snake-Eyes there, believing he killed all three men. Taken away before Snake-Eyes was cleared, Anastasia became angry, bitter and disillusioned. She soon became a radical student activist, dabbled in extremist fringe groups, and eventually graduated to an international terrorism. The particulars of the early years of her career are unknown, but She is believed to have been trained as a spy and saboteur at an exclusive facility run by a former Warsaw Pact intelligence agency. By 1982 the Baroness had became an infamous figure and joined the organization known as Cobra Command. Early in her career with Cobra, she led the team that kidnapped American scientist Dr. Adele Burkhart. The Baroness first dealt with the G.I. Joe team during their rescue of Burkhart. For the next few years, Baroness became an integral part of Cobra and a trusted lieutenant of Cobra Commander. When Cobra Commander brought Destro into the organization, he was surprised to find out the Baroness had already met Destro. It was obvious they had had a past relationship, but the exact circumstances remain unknown. Cobra Commander soon became suspicious of Destro's growing power in the organization and hired the mercenary Major Bludd to kill him. During a battle in Washington, D.C. with the Joes, Bludd took the opportunity to shoot Destro while driving a HISS tank. The Baroness realized what was about to happen and swerved her tank to stop Bludd. Her tank exploded, nearly killing her. Bludd decided to save the Baroness, but they were both captured by the Joe team. Bludd managed to escape the Joes headquarters -- the Pit -- and took a comatose Baroness to the Bern Institute of Reconstructive Surgery in Switzerland where she was healed by Dr. Hundtkinder. When Joes had tracked them to Switzerland, Bludd sent a message to Cobra Commander to ransom the Baroness back to Cobra. Once he showed up, Bludd and the Baroness escaped and left the commander to be captured by the Joes. Bludd and the Baroness returned to Cobra headquarters and began plotting with Destro to take control of Cobra. They wanted to eliminate Cobra Commander, knowing that his bodyguard, Storm Shadow, would rescue him. They sent the mercenary Firefly and the Cobra pilot, Wild Weasel, to find the commander. However, Storm Shadow was captured, allowing Cobra Commander to escape and return to Cobra headquarters. Firefly and Wild Weasel were captured by Zartan. The Baroness and Major Bludd continued their plan to take over Cobra. Baroness offered freedom to a imprisoned Bludd to help her. Bludd located the young boy Billy, part of the Cobra underground in Springfield, the Cobra-controlled town somewhere in America. They trained him to assassinate Cobra Commander, but when the attempt was made, Destro somehow recognized that Billy was Cobra Commander's son and stopped the boy. When Billy's trial was held, he refused to turn in his accomplices. Bludd and the Baroness were delighted and soon afterward, Storm Shadow rescued Billy and left Cobra. Baroness continued her prominence in Cobra. She and Destro tested the inventions of Dr. Mindbender against G.I. Joe trainees and were defeated, but Mindbender joined Cobra. When Storm Shadow tried to escape Cobra Island, the Baroness shot him, tired of being betrayed by the ninja. Destro and the Baroness helped Mindbender scour the world for the remains of long-dead historical leaders. The scientist used these remains to create Serpentor, the ultimate Cobra warrior. Storm Shadow's body was used as well and he was somehow revived. When Serpentor arrived on Cobra Island, he began to usurp control from Cobra Commander, gaining the support of the Baroness and Dr. Mindbender. Soon afterward, Cobra Commander and Destro attacked G.I. Joe's headquarters, the Pit. The Pit was destroyed, and the commander and Destro were presumed killed in the explosion. The two men had survived, but went into hiding for a short time, away from Cobra. Cobra Commander was shot by the Crimson Guardsman Fred VII, who thought the commander had died. He arrived on Cobra Island claiming to be the original Cobra Commander. Serpentor had the Baroness decide if it was truly Cobra Commander, since she knew what he really looked like. When Fred VII revealed his identity, the Baroness did not turn him in, but instead decided to become his "partner," using him to have more control over the organization. The power struggle between Serpentor and the false commander culminated in the Cobra Island Civil War, which split Cobra into two factions, loyal to Serpentor or the commander. The war, in which the Joe team entered on Serpentor's side, ended with the death of Serpentor and the arrival of Destro. Destro's personal army nearly took over the island when Destro claimed the Baroness as his prize, and left the island, taking her with him. The Baroness then joined Destro's organization, which soon merged with Cobra. She was teamed up with Zarana to oversee Cobra's Broca Beach operation. The two women constantly fought and the Baroness tried to kill Zarana. The Baroness soon got a call from Dr. Hundtkinder who faxed her a picture of another patient at the Bern Institute. She recognized the man as her brother's murderer, and learned it was Snake-Eyes. She attacked the Bern Institute, shooting Scarlett and capturing Snake-Eyes. She brought him back to the Cobra Consulate building in New York, but Snake-Eyes escaped, causing the collapse of the building. Baroness nearly fell to her death but was caught by Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow as they hung from the crumbling building. She was about to shoot Snake-Eyes when Destro arrived and told her that he had been in Saigon as a teenager when her brother was killed. His father had discovered that Snake-Eyes had not killed Eugene. Unwilling to accept this, she let go of Snake-Eyes and fell again. She was saved by Storm Shadow who returned her to Destro to live with what she had done. Destro gave up his weapons business to live with the Baroness in his castle in Scotland. When the real Cobra Commander returned to power, he attempted to kill Destro. He brainwashed the Baroness to kill Destro, but she broke free of the conditioning and defended Destro's castle in Trans-Carpathia from Cobra with the help of the G.I. Joe team. When Dr. Mindbender revealed to Cobra Commander that he had placed mind-controlling implants into Destro and Zartan years earlier, the commander returned to Destro's castle in Trans-Carpathia and activated the implants. He soon used the Brain-Wave scanner to control the Baroness, Billy and Storm Shadow as well. With the high command of Cobra back in power, the commander began his plan to take control of the countries surrounding Trans-Carpathia. A short time later, the G.I. Joe team was team was disbanded by the U.S. military. Soon afterward, Cobra forces fell to a unified attack by regular military forces. Most of Cobra's "high command" disappeared in the wake of the conflict, including the Baroness. MUX History: The Baroness was given control of Cobra by Destro as an engagement gift, while Cobra Commander was missing. She participated in the Rescue of Cobra Commander, along with Artemis. When Cobra Commander returned, he placed her in charge of the day to day operations of Cobra, while he remains hidden in the shadows, plotting who knows what. She has temporarily turned over the Intelligence duties to Tomax and Xamot, but she does not keep her hands out of the pot. Most of her contacts still report to her, and she only passes along what information she deems the Twins able to handle. She and Major Bludd took an unscheduled vacation, which lead to much consternation amongst Cobra, before they returned. She again disappeared, this time to spend a few months in direction communications with Cobra Commander in an unknown location, only to return as the situation with Destro becomes very dire, and a possible Assault on Cobra Island looms. The Destro situation seems to have been cleared up, and as such, she led a clandestine mission into the Cobra Consulate to see if the American Government had grabbed any Intelligence from the servers left behind. Major Bludd, Interrogator, and herself snuck in, but had to fight off a Joe team. They were wounded, and before they could fully recover and check the servers, another Joe team, led by Scarlett and Lowdown forced them to flee. Baroness and Interrogator were severly wounded in the fight, and the team was forced to flee via the Cobra Consulate Building roof, and Night Raven Drones to return to Cobra Island. Next on the agenda was dealing with Over Kill. She authorized the funding for one final Over Kill unit, this to be the last Cobra funds, she than ordered that the Unit be given a comprehensive set of tests to check for loyalty and combat effectiveness. She than hatched her next plan, the take over of a small Middle Eastern country, that is rich in Oil Reserves. All-Alawi. Cobra invaded, and Baroness left the planning of the invasion to Major Bludd, and sat back, waiting for good things to happen. When things in Al-Alawi progressed far enough, she went there to oversee the final stages of the Invasion, including the Peace Treaty that turns the country over to Cobra. She personally was involved in the combat, when G.I. Joe tried to kick Cobra out of the country. In 2014, she masterminded the opening phases of Operation Popsicle. She turned the operation over to others in Cobra High Command, however, before the final stages were implemented. In 2015, the Baroness was captured by anti-Cobra forces in Borovia, and imprisoned for several months. She was rescued at last by Destro, who took her to the Silent Castle to recover. While there, Destro reconnected with the Baroness, and discussed her idea for teaming up and possibly infiltrating G.I. Joe. However, in 2016 the Baroness hosted a party for Destro in the Silent Castle, and after she retired for the night Destro was killed by Satan and Artemis. She went on the run, but was soon captured by Cobra Commander's operatives, and brought in to face him. While she convinced Cobra Commander not to kill her, her closeness with Destro robs her of much of the Commander's trust. Baroness has complete freedom to travel the world in her guise as head of Cobra Intelligence, but is currently spending most of her time at the Silent Castle, in the company of the recently-resurrected Destro. Cobra Commander's trust in her has waned, and he wonders at her true loyalty. In the meantime Cobra Commander may be grooming a replacement for her in Cobra Command. OOC Notes With Cobra Commander often in hiding, and Destro busy running MARS, the Baroness is the de facto day-to-day head of Cobra, and acts as Cobra Commander's spokeswoman and Executive Officer. Logs/Posts 1848 "Once Upon a Joe in the West" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past - Parts 1.5, 2, and 3 2002 * "Battle at Easter Island" 2007 * June 27 - A Brand New Over Kill * August 10 - "Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1" - An explosion in Cape Canaveral sends Cobra and G.I. Joe into the past. 2008 * October 13 - Scanner Discussions - Baroness and Major Bludd chat about the present, the past, and the Brainwave Scanner. * October 16 - Drone Capture - Cobra crashes a test of a new artificially intelligent drone, hoping to steal it for their own. Flint and the Joes have other ideas. * November 18 - Out From Undercover - Major Bludd unexpectedly discovers a pair of GI Joes lurking undercover on the Colombia base. * November 24 - Ace Attempts a Rescue * December 1 - Called on the Carpet - Angered by the recent rescue of two Joes from the Colombia Base, Cobra Commander summons Baroness and Major Bludd to Cobra Island for a little chat... 2009 * Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV * June 12 - Ace and Mara Break-In Attempt II * August 26 - Baroness and Bludd Discuss the Commander's Absence Sep 21: IC Message to all Cobra Troops This is the Baroness. I am sending this to all LOYAL Cobra Troops, Destro is attempting to take over Cobra, and meld it into something the Commander does not want. We can not allow this. If you support Cobra Commander's true Vision of Cobra, contact me now. If you prefer, go to Broca Beach... I will be there awaiting the TRULY loyal troops. Baroness Clear Nov 23: IC Orders On the screen, comes the image of Anastasia DeCobray, better known as The Baroness. She smiles at the camera, and starts out, softly, her Eastern European accent causing her words, while understandable, to have an even greater menacing quality. Cobra, let me begin by saying that our efforts to discredit the G.I. Joe Team have started to payoff, even if the American Media. It should continue. I want the Naval Forces of Cobra to Launch attacks on the Port Cities of New York, Boston, New Orleans, Houston, San Diego, and Seattle. Nothing too severe, but random Missile Launches as Cargo Storage Facilities, Cargo Ships, and the Like. Limit the loss of life, for the time being. Cobra Air Forces, strike further into the Country. Special Targets would be Napalm raids on Farms, Ranches, and Water Treatment Facilities. Strike fear for the food and water supply of the American civilian. Always, of course, leaving a Calling Card... Cobra Dry Rations, and Water Bottles with the Cobra Symbol, in crates, would show that Cobra, while interested in discrediting G.I. Joe, and waging war on the American Government, does not wish to harm the Civilians. We must turn the Civilians of America against the Government, and especially against G.I. Joe. Cobra Infantry Forces, I want you to be on watch for targets of opportunity. Anything that will continue to do the work started by the Naval and Air Forces is what I want to see. I have a special mission for those of you that are more Sneaky, especially the Range-Vipers, Ninja-Vipers, and Night Creepers. I *want* Cobra Commander found. While I am holding his place, I do think we need our Commander back. FIND HIM! *Baroness leans towards the Camera, her voice low again* I will be addressing the American Media in a few days, after our attacks begin, and I want successes to show what we can do. Do not fail yourselves, Cobra, or ME! Failure will be met with SEVERE penalty. With a last, almost sweet smile, Baroness' face fades out slowly, to be replaced with the Cobra Symbol, blood Red, against a black background, before that as well, fades. Nov 23: IC Orders Baroness appears on screen again The following agents are tasked as follows. Firefly: Your standard fee has been deposited in your account. I want you to locate high value MILITARY targets in the United States, or their Bases off American Soil. Report them to me. Over Kill: You will stand by for any targets designated by Firefly, for your B.A.T. and Vector troops to attack. Also, if you find, during the course of your wandering, any Member of G.I. Joe, I want you to attack them. If you can, capture them, if not, kill or injure them. Zartan: You and your Family should infiltrate the Americans, use your disguises to locate the Commander, and inform myself immediately. Artemis: You will take Zartan's information, and you and a squad of Range-Vipers I am sending to you, will check each bit of information. You WILL find Cobra Commander Major Bludd: You will oversee any and all Infantry and B.A.T. raid on the Americans. Copperhead: Take charge of Naval Forces, and lead them into their Attacks. Wild Weasel: The Air Force Raids are your area. Also, Military Targets will be acceptable. Dr. Mindbender & Typhoid: I want more weapons that the Infantry can use to incapacitate the Americans. However, I want Lethal and Non-Lethal weapons. Civilians should NOT be targeted with Lethal Weapons, unless it is unavoidable. OOC: If I forgot you, specifically, let me know, and I will give you some Orders Baroness. December 23 - Best Negotiation Ever 2010 January Jan 06 - IC Orders TO: '''Cobra Command, Cobra Tele-Vipers, Cobra Island Personnel '''FROM: Baroness RE: Cobra Island Communications Effective Immediately, Tele-Viper 742 has been Promoted to Wiretap, and made Commander of the Tele-Vipers on Cobra Island, and placed in Charge of the Communications Section of the Command Center on Cobra Island. Jan 08 - IC Orders TO: Brainstorm, Artemis, Cobra Intelligence CC: Cobra Command Personal (OOC Note: Rank 5 or Higher) FROM: Baroness RE: Operation Commander Recovery Artemis, you and your Search Squad will be seconded to Brainstorm's more aggressive search for the Commander. Brainstorm is in command of this mission, and your squad will support him in any way necessary. All Reports originally routed to Artemis, will go to both Artemis, and Brainstorm. However, if you, Artemis, find any leads that are not based on Brainstorm's approach, you are to inform him, and myself of it, and I will decide if the information is reliable enough to act on. Baroness OOC NOTE: Artemis is assigned to Brainstorm, so that the Range Viper that Baroness has placed there, can continue to hinder any search for the Commander. During the course of the search, Range Viper 1928 can, and will hinder any real chance of success, but, in the end, will be found out, and likely killed. No link to the Baroness will be shown by anything the Range Viper in question does or says, as the Range Viper is working under false pretenses that Destro ordered him to hinder the investigation Jan 08 - IC Orders TO: '''All Cobra Personnel '''FROM: Baroness RE: Attacks on American Mainland From now on, without direct orders from me, all attacks on the American 'Lower 48' will stop. Such attacks should be moved off the Mainland United States, to such places like Alaska, Hawaii, Guam, or any U.S. Military bases on 'Foreign Soil'. Our attacks have done the work they were designed to do, but the time to attack the United States Mainland is over. It is time to ensure that American Civilians understand we do not wish them hurt, that we only wish to free them from the Government that enslaves them. The only exception to this will be attacks on U.S. Military Installations in the United States, or at such targets that Brainstorm's new Campaign will do, for which only he may decide if you need to know about. I want to see a world wide raid on U.S. Military targets, beginning as soon as possible. I want Strikes on Naval Vessels, including those Civilian Vessels that may be hauling Oil, which first must be taken over, and the crew removed. Also, strikes on U.S. Military Bases in the European and Middle Eastern Theaters should commence tomorrow. Baroness Jan 19 - IC Orders TO: Cobra Command, Major Bludd FROM: '''Baroness '''RE: Haiti Major, while you are there, I want you to work on getting the Haitian Government to accept a full time Peace-Keeping role from Cobra Troops. Perhaps something like was arranged in Somalia? Look into it Major. Baroness Feburary Feb 08 - RE: Transmission TO: Technical Division FROM: Baroness CC: Cobra Command, Wiretap RE: Previous Incoming Transmission I want this explained, and I expect it explained Immediately. What is the source of the transmission, where is it coming from, and more importantly, I want the transmission translated into ENGLISH, or UKRANIAN, not Techno-babble. Also, I want it done yesterday. Baroness February 10 - Snowplows to the Rescue Cobra helps clear a Pennsylvania highway during a blizzard. February 11 - Baroness Interview Melinda Lossman interviews the Baroness by phone. February 11 - Attacks Strain US Relations with TC Recent attacks on US military installations by Cobra has put to rest hopes for improved relations with Cobra Island and has strained US relationships with Trans-Carpathia as well. February 27 - IC Orders TO ALL COBRA PERSONNEL FROM Baroness RE: Over Kill, Vectors, and the BATs ANY BAT or Vector spotted, shall be treated as Hostile. Any contact with Over Kill will be reported. There is a reward now being posted of 1,000,000 U.S. Dollars for the person that brings me Over Kill's CPU. I have ordered the Radio Channel's re-encrypted, to an encryption code that is not in Over Kill's Memory Banks. We will crush this BAT Rebellion, once and for all, and ALL BATs and Vectors will permanently be shut down. Baroness February 28 - IC Orders TO: All Cobra Personnel FROM: Baroness RE: Ebony Some of you may notice the coming and goings of a Scarlett look-a-like. This is Ebony, and she has been hired by Cobra to cause problems for the Joes. With my PR Campaign in full force, we dare not attack the American Interests, so as of now, Cobra will not strike American Targets, unless attacked first. We will provide The Joes that come through the portal from the Other Universe support, however. Noting Overt, but if they need Supplies, a place to hide, we will provide it. Before they are taken to Springfield, Australia, or Cobra Island, or Broca Beach, however, they will need my approval. March March 8 2010 - Bludd v Buzzer Bludd makes his displeasure known when Buzzer puts voice to the thoughts of the Cobra rumour mill. April April 2 - Deanna's Distress Call Something is lurking under the ruins of the Colombia Base... 'April, 11 - IC Orders' TO: '''All Cobra Forces '''FROM: Baroness RE: '''U.S. Relations With negotiations with the United States having broken down, Cobra Forces are hereby placed on War Warning. I want all forces to prepare for resumed actions on the United States, but all forces are to await my orders before striking. We will begin with a series of strikes, with no warning, that leave no witnesses, to soften up certain targets. I want there to be no connection to Cobra, at first. The first Target, will be Guantonamo Bay Naval Base, on Cuba. However, to soften the target, I want assaults on Naval and Air Force Facilities in Florida, Mississippi, Alabama, Louisiana, and Texas. Air Strikes by Night Ravens and Any Stealth Equipped Aircraft. Sea Based Strikes will also be launched, but from maximum range, to ensure the Naval Forces can not be tracked. Major Bludd, I want you to plan a Naval and Air Based Assault on Guantanamo Bay. Infantry Forces can be Airlifted in via Helicopter, Airborne Assault via Airplane, or Naval Based Landing Craft can be used as well. Whatever you deem most effective. Our objective, other than the destruction of American property, and loss of American Naval and Marine Life, is the freeing of the terrorists the Americans have there. Use whatever units you deem needed. All Cobra Forces are at your Control. If there is any talk of this strike on ANY Radio, Cellular, Land-line, Television, or Internet Communication, I will have the offender killed. Baroness May May 20 - IC Report TO: All Personnel FROM: Baroness RE: Cobra Commander This has gone on long enough. I want the Commander found, and I want him found YESTERDAY! The ONLY ones not being held to account for his not being found are those currently in on the plans Major Bludd is working on for our re-launching of Attacks on the Americans. That is all. May 23 - Ana Arrests Bastan The Baroness has heard through her F.B.I. informants that Bludd was almost arrested, and her Mexican contacts tell her where he is... She decides to vsit him, under cover. June June 28 - IC Orders To All Cobra Troops: Per the Commander's Orders, I expect prepatory Raids on the American Military Installations along the Gulf Coast to proceed on schedule. I will personally lead the Air Raid on Fort Hood in the next few days. All Strato-Vipers should prepare for it. Baroness July July 22 - "They're back!" Cobra attacks the Pensacola Naval Air Station... July 26 - "Command Meeting" Cobra Commander calls a Staff Meeting. July 30 - A Little Problem Called Over Kill Major Bludd makes a report to the Baroness about the reappearance of Angela. Followup log to Angela's Back. August August 4 - Vacation Plans The Baroness and Major Bludd meet to discuss the state of things... And how they both need a vacation! August 7 - We Meet Again The Baroness and Major Bludd meet again. August 12 - The Canal goes down Cobra attacks the Panama Canal, G.I. Joe responds. August 16 - Pit Fall Cobra attacks the Pit... November Nov 03 - RE: Amalgam TO: Dr. Lazarus From Baroness RE: Queen of Spades Destroy the program Queen of Spades sent immediately. Trust nothing from that source. Baroness Nov 11 - Facing The Music After learning of their treachery, Baroness recalls Interrogator and Over Kill from Saudi Arabia to face her wrath. Interrogator's Brainwave Scanner Session * Interrogator receives his punishment, but Dr. Mindbender makes him an offer he can't refuse! December Dec 01 - IC Orders TO: Storm Shadow CC: Cobra Command, Cobra with Rank 6+ FROM: Baroness Storm Shadow, You are hearby ordered to return to Cobra Island. Baroness Dec 14 - Diamonds for Baroness Over Kill gets a target from Baroness, and gets playful when the Joes try to intercept him. 2011 January Jan 20 - IC REPORT TO: All Cobra Personal FROM Baroness Major Bludd and I have returned from our Secret Mission. I am resuming control of Cobra, as Cobra Commander has ordered me to do. Any questions regarding our disappearance can be brought directly to me. In our absence, I understand that Destro and Interrogator did a commendable job of running Cobra. My appreciation goes out to them, and they are to be rewarded. Baroness Jan 20 - Saving Vector Six Baroness and Major Bludd return from their mysterious absence, just in time for Bludd to discover the unfortunate result of Ra's last outing. Can Vector Six be saved? March Mar 28 - IC ORDERS TO: All Cobra Forces on Cobra Island (Not including Destro) FROM: Baroness RE: Possible Attack by Destro Prepare for an attack, however, we will not retreat from our Island. We have not allowed G.I. Joe or the American Government to kick us off our Island, and we will not allow Destro to do it. All vehicles that can not be made worthy of Winter Combat Operations should be moved to Underground Storage, or to one of our other bases. All forces are to be placed on High Alert, and all leave is canceled. Any agent currently on leave, or not on a mission of utmost importance, is to be contacted, and ordered to return to the Island. The defense of Cobra Island will be our top priority. Techno-Vipers, find out what is wrong with Over Kill, and get him fixed... We may need him. If we decide to, later, shut him down, make sure we can do so easily, and without the Vectors threatening to, again, mutiny. If this can not be done, dismantle them all. If Destro insists on attacking the Island, for something we did not do, I want all of our foreign bases to be prepared to invade Trans-Carpathia, and to take control of the country. We will show him the folly of daring to threaten Cobra. Mar 28 - IC Orders TO: All Cobra Operatives (Except Destro and MARS Staff) FROM: Baroness RE: Destro The following Operatives are hereby assigned the following missions: Zartan, Storm Shadow, Artemis, and Zandar - Infiltrate Trans-Carpathia for a possible Assassination attempt on Destro, if circumstances require. Firefly, Zarana, Gristle - Move troops, vehicles, and supplies to the DeCobray Barony in the Ukraine, in preparation for a preliminary invasion force, to be followed up later, in Trans-Carpathia, to move if and when Destro begins any kind of assault on Cobra Island. Tomax, Xamot - Get me any information about Destro's possible assault. Vypra, Aleph, Dr. Mindbender, Sky Creeper - Gather an Invasion forces from all our bases, and prepare them for an attack on Trans-Carpathia, to go in two days after the Preliminary Force goes in. Major Bludd, Wild Weasel, Copperhead, Interrogator - Prepare the Cobra Island Defense Forces to fight off any incursion from Destro. Wiretap - Coordinate all necessary Communications, and prevent anyone from intercepting any Communications about our Transmissions. If you have not been given an assignment, assume you are to continue your assignment, or see Major Bludd's team for orders April Apr 04 - Daily Orders ''The following is attached to the Daily Orders'' Dr. Lazarus is no longer under House Arrest. If she fails to follow all orders given by Command, she is to be brought before Baroness. ''The Daily Orders continue...'' April 7 - Ending Seneca Baroness makes certain to put a quick end to the Seneca server recovered from Russia. Apr 08 - Battle at the Consulate A few Cobra operatives attempt to infiltrate the Cobra Consulate Building, closed by order of President Dunham. Apr 09 - IC Report TO: Cobra Forces FROM: Baroness I need three Squads of Crimson Guard, Two Squads of Alley-Vipers, One Squad of Flak-Vipers, One Squad of HEAT-Vipers, and One Squad of SAW-Vipers, along with Two Tele-Vipers, Three Techno-Vipers, and a few Medi-Vipers to get to the Cobra Consulate in Manhattan. Recommend use of Vector insertion on the roof, or come in through the sewers to avoid the Joes. We are, for now, going to hold the Consulate. Baroness April 10 - Supply Run The Cobra agents holed up in the Consulate building gather supplies as they ponder their next move. April 12 - Escape from the Consulate G.I. JOE forces storm the Cobra Consulate, forcing the Cobra agents inside to attempt to flee. May May 1 - Escape from Burpleson Major Bludd catches a break and escapes from Burpleson, with the aid of the Baroness. Snoop likewise finds herself free. May 02 - IC Report TO: Cobra Command FROM: Baroness RE: Major Bludd I travelled through the portal, and rescued the Major from the hands of the other side Joes. They are even more incompetent than this side's. He is in medical, and I am awaiting a report from the Doctors. Baroness 2 May - "Recovery" Major Bludd receives a couple of visitors as he recuperates in Medical after his ordeal on the other side of the portal. May 3 - Fairy Godmother? Anastasia DeCobray visits Spike and the newest addition to the Witwicky family, while pretending to be an old friend of Carly's May 05 - IC Orders TO: All Cobra Personnel FROM Baroness RE: Over Kill For now, the Over Kill project has been shut down, pending a review of all aspects of the project. I want Techno-Vipers going over every inch of the project, looking for flaws, and I want a final recommendation in 24 hours. I will be personally speaking to each Vector, one at a time, and to Over Kill. Until this evaluation is complete, BATNet is to remain offline. All internet connections available to Over Kill will also remain offline. Any sightings of Over Kill on the internet should be reported immediately. Over Kill has been moved to a secure location inside the R&D department, and shall not be let out, without my express permission. Baroness May 09 - Over Kill TO: Cobra Command, R&D, Cobra Island Forces, Current Over Kill FROM: Baroness RE: Over Kill Project I want the new model brought online today. However, this is only for testing of the programming and the body that houses the program. No connection to the Internet, or BatNET should be established at this time, until testing is complete, and the system is deemed combat ready, by myself, and the R&D department heads. The new model is to be escorted, at all times, by Techno-Vipers and the current Over Kill model, along with a Viper Squadron, to and from the R&D facilities. I will drop in on the testings, as time allows. I want full reports on each stage of testing in the following categories: -Combat Effectiveness -Combat Survivability -Higher Brain Functionality -Loyalty to Cobra -Demeanor -Willingness to Sacrifice BAT's for Mission Success As soon as such tests are complete, and reports are forwarded to myself and the R&D department for study, a final decision will be made on the New Over Kill model. All testing should be done by the current Over Kill model, along with Interrogator, and any member of R&D that wishes to sit in, and any member of the Command Staff that wishes to sit in. Baroness July July 12 - IC Orders TO: Cobra Command, Cobra Air Command, Cobra Space Forces FROM: Baroness RE: Explosion in Space What exploded in Space? Was it a Joe Space Vessel? A U.S. Government Spy Satellite? Find out what it was, and find out yesterday! Baroness July 19 - Invasion Plans The Baroness and Major Bludd discuss plans to assault the Middle Eastern nation of Al-Alawi and build a Terror Drome there. July 20 - Setting Up Cobra forces arrive in Al-Alawi and begin setting up their Terror Drome base July 24 - Air Skirmish at Al-Alawi Scarlett and a small force investigates reports of trouble in Al-Alawi and meet with Cobra opposition! July 25 - IC Posting TO: Cobra Personnel, Scrap Iron, Destro FROM: Baroness RE: Scrap-Iron & Ground Forces Command To allow Scrap-Iron to concentrate on his duties to M.A.R.S., I am relieving him of Ground Forces Command, and promoting Overlord from Ground Forces XO to Ground Forces Commander. Hannibal is hereby Promoted to Ground Forces XO. Baroness July 25 - To Catch A Prince Artemis takes a team of Alley-Vipers into Crown City to capture Al-Alawi's prince. July 28 - Baroness Arrives at Al-Alawi The Baroness arrives at the Cobra camp in Al-Alawi and discusses plans for the future with Major Bludd. July 29 - Plans for the Prince Cobra discuss their plans for the prince and prepare to launch an attack on Crown City. July 31 - Crown Prince Abassa, Session 1 Interrogator "convinces" the Crown Prince to sign a peace treaty with Cobra. August August 1 - Battle at Al-Alawi The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi. August 5 - Cobra Island Evacuation TO: Cobra Island Personnel FROM: Baroness RE: Evacuation With Rising sea levels begining to flood the Island, and Megatron's announcement, immediate evacuation of all Non-essential personnel from Cobra Island will begin immediately. Civilians will be sent to DeCobray Baronary, in the Ukraine. Technicians, Ground Vehicles, and Non-Essential Combatants will be sent to The People's Republic of Cobra Unity. By the end of the weekend, the only personnel left on the Island will be a small core of Command Staff, and the Naval Division. The Naval Division will maintain a presence on Cobra Island, and work to seal off all buildings from Water Damage, until such a time as Cobra Island becomes covered with water. They will than maintain position around the Island, preventing anyone from getting near our homeland. Baroness September September 22 - Artic Sea Investigation Report TO: Cobra Command, Naval Operations, Intelligence FROM: Baroness RE: Artic Sea Investigation With Crash Dive's report, it is imperative we get every Sea Ray we can operational, in preperation for a strike, and support them with as many Rattlers and Night Ravens as possible. We will also need the same kind of recon run done at the South Pole, to see if the Decepticons are pulling the same kind of operation there, as they are under the north pole ice cap. If they are, we will need to strike both, to hopefully return the ice caps to normal. Commander, I request permission to, if the South Pole is experiencing the same kind of Heating as the North Pole, to approach G.I. Joe and share this intelligence. Their S.H.A.R.C.'s could potentially assist us in restoring the Earth to normal, and a temporary truce, only for the duration, and only against the Decepticons, might be in order. Baroness. Sept 22 - Improving the Odds Baroness and Major Bludd discuss the upcoming assault on the Decepticons' polar melting machine. November Nov 23 - Arctic Assault The combined air and naval forces of GI Joe, Cobra, and the Autobots stage their assault on the Decepticons' Arctic heating apparatus December * 5 December - "Medicated" - While a Joe greenshirt visits the Kingsnake, Baroness enacts a subtle plan to get Major Bludd to submit to medical treatment for the illness he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge. * 8 December - Antarctic Assault - The final showdown in Antarctica: the combined force of Joes, Cobras, and Autobots makes their strike on the Decepticon installation responsible for the melting of the southern icecaps. Dec 8 - IC After Action Report - Polar Assaults ''(OOC NOTE: The First Assault took place 11/23/11, but ICly the second attack took place within 24 hours)'' '''TO: Cobra Forces FROM: Baroness RE: Polar Assaults We have assaulted both Polar Facilities, and both are destroyed. Final Losses in the battles have been tallied. Dead: 150. Wounded 500. Vehicles destroyed: 25 H.I.S.S. Tanks, 10 more severely Damaged, 0 undamaged. 45 Maggots destroyed, zero surviving. From the Air Forces, 50 Planes Destroyed, 25 returned Damaged, 5 undamaged. 40 Helicopters Destroyed, 10 Damaged, 3 undamaged, 2 missing and unaccounted for, Presumed Destroyed. -Baroness 2012 February Feb 2 - Gaining a Weather Machine Baroness meets with Destro to get his help refreezing the Ice Caps, and may have gained Cobra a Weather Dominator. Feb 06 - IC Orders TO: Cobra Command Personnel FROM Baroness RE: Postings The following Command Personnel (Division XO or Higher) have been posted to the following locations. Africa: :Major Bludd :Interrogator South East Asia: :Vypra :Sky Creeper Central America and will control Operations in the Mid-Western United States: :Tomax :Xamot The Officer listed first is in command of the area assigned, and can call upon any operative ranked below their level for support with their operations. All assignments are known to the Commanding Agents. -Baroness Feb 13 - United States TO: Cobra High Command FROM: Baroness RE: Mid-Western United States It is still my desire to send supplies of food, water, fuel, and most importantly, new seed material to the farms or the Mid-western farmland states of the United States. Despite the refusal of the United States Government to allow us to do so openly, we can send Night Ravens in stealthily, and have them air drop, or use the drones to land and off load supplies to the farms that are in desperate need of such supplies. If we can win at least a small population of middle American support, we will have a foot in the door for future operations. We have plenty of Siegie penetration in the Midwest, that we can have them, as Insurance Representatives, go to the area, meet the drones, and offload the supplies, or, they can ignore the supplies, and meet covertly with the militia groups in the area, and perhaps gain their support, as the U.S. Government will not be getting around to that area for some time, as they work on the more coastal regions. I intend for Tomax and Xamot to coordinate these efforts, while they work in Central America, as they will be the closest operatives, or we can send in Zartan, Zarana, and Zandar. -Baroness August August 8 * 8-8-2012 - Interrogator and Crash Dive go to destry the G. I. Joe base. Will Scarlett and Cover Girl be able to stop them? August 14 - Promotion TO: All Cobra Operatives FROM: The Baroness RE: Promotions List The following Agents have been Promoted from Viper to Code Name Status: Tele-Viper 911 New Code Name: Cypher The Following Vipers have been promoted within their ranks: Viper 8473 has been promoted to The Crimson Guard Viper 8125 has been promoted to Techno-Viper Status Effective Immediately, Cypher has been designated the Cobra Communications Executive Officer All promotions have been reviewed, and approved by Cobra High Command, and Cobra Commander Sep 06 - Intelligence Reports TO: Cobra Command (Rank 6 or Higher) FROM: Baroness RE: Intelligence on Kurdish Raids The recent attacks by the Kurdish Insurgents appear to have tapered off. No attack has taken place in 72 hours, leading me to believe that the Kurds have either run out of weapons, or are currently training for a major assault. I want all High Value targets to step down from high alert, and get back to doing the jobs they have been assigned, however, the Terrordrome personnel need to step up their alert status, and increase their ground patrols. We have still lost too many helicopters on low level recon, so from now on, Helicopter patrol will be carried out at the Flight Level (4 Aircraft) rather than at a single, or two, aircraft level. 2013 May May 07 - IC Report ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TO: Cobra Command (Rank 7+) FROM: Baroness RE: My absence Since late September of 2012, I have been tracking down an Infiltrator into Cobra Unity. I noticed someone familiar in the Crown City Bazzar, and I followed them. After months of recon, and a lot of money, I discovered the location of this infiltrator. It was Scarllet. Yes, the Joe. I lead a small team of Vipers into her hideout, and it would appear that she was massing Intelligence Information on our actions. We attacked her, and I alnoe, of my ten man group, came out. Scarlett escaped, with the help of some locals, or perhaps Iraqies, but I captured her stash of Intelligence and I have had it brought back to the Palace, so I can sift through it, and see if there are any weaknesses in our defenses that the Joes might be able to exploit. Baroness December Dec 07 - IC Message TO: Cobra Command (Level 6+) FROM: Baroness RE: My Return I have returned from the DeCobray barony. I want to thank our Commander for giving me the leave to handle the business of the barony, along with the installation of my Figurehead' Baron, for the times when I am not able to be there. I am ready to once again take up my positions in Cobra, and the CU, unless The Commander has other orders for me? -Ana 2014 January Jan 30 - IC ORDERS TO: ALL COBRA PERSONNEL FROM: Baroness RE: Orders All Code Named Personnel, unless I have sent you orders to the contrary, are to report to Crown City, Cobra Unity immediately. We have a new mission, and this superceeds any previous mission you might be on. The following Viper Group Commanders are also to report directly to me upon arrival: Snow Serpent Commander, Gristle (Alley Viper Commander), Artemis and Skullbuster (Range-Viper Commander), Ice Viper Commander, HISS Driver Commander, and Strato-Viper Commander The Following Command-Level Operatives need to check in with me immediately: Major Bludd, Interrogator, Dr. Mindbender, Tomax, Xamot, Zartan, Crush Depth, Overlord or Hannibal, Firefly or Vypra, and Wiretap or Cypher. All other operatives should check in with their direct Superiors for assignments. For the glory of Cobra! Baroness February February 4 - IC Posting TO: Cobra Ground Forces Command, Cobra Special Forces Command, :Artemis, Angel FROM: Baroness RE: Cobra Operative Angel CC: Cobra High Command Effective immediately, Cobra Operative Angel has been transfered from Ground Forces to Special Forces, and I am placing him under the tutalege of Artemis. I want her to show him how to be an effective Combat Sniper in all situations, and if possible, I would like him to learn to lead Range Vipers and Alley Vipers in the same manner as she does. He will shadow her for the current missions in Frusenland. At the end of his training period with her, it is expected that he will be ready to be promoted to level 4 status. Artemis, if he does not pass your training, I expect to know immediately, and this includes a loyalty test. Baroness February 6 - Battle Plans The Baroness discusses her upcoming 'invasion' of Frusenland with first, Interrogator, and later, Major Bludd. February 11 - Money Trouble Baroness speaks to Tomax and Xamot about the financial situation of Cobra. February 17 - Geopolitical Climate Change Artemis assassinates the Prime Minister of Frusenland, to begin Phase One of Cobra's Frusenland Invasion Operation: Popsicle February 27 - Operation Popsicle - Phase 3 TO: Artemis, Cobra High Command FROM: Baroness RE: Operation Popsicle - Phase 3 Effective immediately, the following targets will be eliminated for Phase 3 of Operation Popsicle. Deputy Prime Minister August Volff Interior Minister Johan Thorin Foreign Minister Inger Alvsdatter These officials oppose Cobra, and a possible addition might be Defense Minister Franz Ackenheil, if Destro is unable to convince him to invite Cobra in. Eliminations should be done by the end of the weekend. Baroness 2014 April Apr 02 - IC orders TO: All Cobra Personnel FROM: Baroness RE: Operation Popsicle - Final Phase Operative Artemis has prepared Frusenland for our forces. The Government is in shambles. I want all Ice Vipers, along with their Wolves, all Arctic HISS and their assigned HISS Drivers, along with all assigned Snow Serpents, and support crews, including the MAMBA and Rattler air assets, to assemble in Crown City, by no later than Monday. We will be launching a full invasion, if Destro is unable to secure our invitation. The time frame for the invasion has not yet been set, however, it will be less than two weeks. Before that time, Artemis will assassinate Defense Minister Akenheil. That should leave the last roadblock to our victory by the wayside. Baroness Apr 11 - IC Orders: Operation Popsicle TO: All Cobra Personnel FROM Baroness RE: Operation Popsicle, Phase Five With the initial phases over, and our invitation into Frusenland as Peacekeepers secured, and the initial force of Ice-Vipers (And W.O.L.F.'s) and Track-Vipers (And Arctic H.I.S.S.'s), with MAMBA and Rattler air Cover, along with Snow Serpent and Range-Viper ground support teams moving in to take over the capital, along with the major population centers, the next phase of the operation is to move forward. Artemis, Angel, Agent Bristow, and the Night Stalkers are to move to secure the Coast Line areas that our Geo-Sats have indicated are the resource rich areas. Interrogator, I want you to take Command of all forces in Frusenland, until such a time that one of the High Command comes in Country. Be prepared to quell riots, or fight the Frusenland Security forces that might attack you, to try and get us out of the country. Do not let a Civil War break out. If that means you must arrest every member of the Frusenland Security Forces, do so. Tomax and Xamot, you shall send in Crimson Guard to begin to change the public opinion about Cobra, so that when we introduce Political Prospects for the Major positions open in the Government, the Frusenlanders will vote for them during the Special Elections that we will be holding as soon as Public Support for these canidates is high enough to ensure their victories. Use Wiretap, or Cypher, along with Interrogator to feed them subliminal messages through their local radio frequencies, if necessary, as it worked very well in Northern Africa, after the World Flooding. Major Bludd, I imagine the G.I. Joe Team, or perhaps more likely, the Oktober Guard, will not be happy about our being called in as Peace Keepers, and will be sending in at least a small team to keep an eye on us, form a rapid response team, to respond to any sighting of either group, and discourage them from remaining in the country. You need not lead it yourself, just pick a team. More orders will follow, as needed. Baroness 2016 * January 27 - "The Baroness's Recovery" - The Baroness recovers from her captivity in Borovia. * April 21 - "Fancy Party at the Silent Castle" - Destro and Baroness throw a party at the Silent Castle, which of course brings the assassins out of the woodwork... Apr 22 - Notice sent to Command *The following message was sent to all Cobra Command Staff ranked 7 or higher* To: Cobra Command FROM: Baroness RE: Assassination of Destro I demand an explanation on why Cobra has targeted Destro for assassination. I further demand to know the reason I was not rescued by Cobra from the Borovian Prison I was in, and had to wait for Destro to rescue me. Had I not been a loyal subject of the Commander's? If the answers are less than satisfactory, I will contemplate my association with Cobra, and all the Intelligence I could provide the enemies of Cobra! Baroness April 28 - "A Meeting with Fate" The Baroness is brought before Cobra Commander, to 'discuss' the recent 'killing' of Destro 2019 * July 19 - "America Burning Finale" - The Joes put their plan into action to rid America of Cobra. Gallery cover-large.jpg Ana1.jpg Baroness-Avatar.jpg 009ROC_Sienna_Miller_001.jpg Ana-Movie-1.jpg Ana-Movie-2.jpg Ana-Movie-3.jpg BARONESS.jpg baroness3.jpg baroness2.jpg BARONESS1024.jpg Brocklee_Baroness.jpg|Even when young, she was mean. Uhoh.jpg|Did Destro make Ana mad... or what? Uhoh2.jpg|Alas, Poor Destro, I know him, Sebastian.... woo.jpg|Baroness and her troops Flint9.jpg|Ummm... This is to throw Flint off his game... Right? RIGHT???? Flint10.jpg|A duel to the death, in mid air... Nice... Too bad there is no parachute :( Baroness4.jpg baroness5.jpg Baroness6.jpg Baroness7.jpg|Bad Day! baroness8.jpg baroness_destro.jpg baroness9.jpg ana2.jpg|A new alliance in the works? STARSCREAM? ana3.jpg ana4.jpg ana5.jpg ana6.jpg|I want you! To join Cobra. It is sort of like the Uncle Sam Recruiting Poster. Either that, or it is a 'You! You NAUGHTY Boy!' ana7.jpg|Ooooh... Ana and her Red-Eyed, Evil Pet? ana8.jpg ana9.jpg ana-party.jpg|Ana at the Holiday Party? Cobra-thon? ana10.jpg ana11.jpg yo-Ana-1.jpg yo-Ana-2.jpg yo-Ana-3.jpg yo-Ana-4.jpg yo-Ana-5.jpg yo-Ana-6.jpg yo-Ana-7.jpg yo-Ana-8.jpg yo-Ana-9.jpg yo-Ana-10.jpg Baroness-Ravage.jpg|Baroness and Ravage.... Baroness105.jpg Baroness104.jpg|Recruiting Poster.... Sign me up! Baroness103.jpg|Just been one of those days! Baroness102.jpg|Shhhhhh! Don't tell Ravage! Baroness101.jpg the Baroness.jpg|The Baroness, Mistress of the clandestine operation scar-bar.jpg|The fight we all want to see! Baroness.png Baroness-2.png Baroness106.jpg Baroness107.jpg|You have her, right where you want her, but... She will get out... Poor you. Baroness108.jpg Baroness109.jpg|And on this month's cover of Viper Magazine... BaronessGIJBGR1.jpg External Links * The BARONESS on Twitter * The Baroness by FabianMonk Referred Vehicles Baroness' H.I.S.S. is number 666. [http://gijoe.wikia.com/wiki/Cut_and_Freeze_Dried G.I. Joe #68 "Cut and Freeze Dried"] Players The Baroness was played by The-Baroness until April of 2014. From November of 2014 until March of 2015 she was temped by Whitedagger. In October of 2015 she was taken over by Cloudgrazer. In 2016 she was taken back over by The-Baroness. In 2019 she was taken over by Agollo until September when she was taken over by Nono. References Category:1953 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Active category:assassins Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command Category:Cobra Intelligence Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:HISS Drivers Category:Humans Category:EFCs Category:Spies Category:Pilots Category:Cobra Pilots